Mission Objective: Babysitting
by WinterShadow
Summary: The agents of the AX have fought vampires and terrorists. But now a new challenge stands before them, one in which that they might not survive the night: Babysitting Abel's daughter and niece. Humor and laughs ensured. R
1. Meet the Kids

**A.N:**** A humorous story I came up with. The AX tries their luck with babysitting Abel's daughter and niece. Let's hope they can survive the night…**

**Drakesdarktwinsister: I wanna costar.**

**WinterShadow: So, whatcha want to say?**

**Drakesdarktwinsister: Um, is it okay if I declare my random love of Pencey Prep and all things Frankie?**

**WinterShadow: Uh...no...**

**Drakesdarktwinsister: -whining- why noooooooooooooooot?**

**WinterShadow: -glares-**

**Drakesdarktwinsister: But you know I'll explode if I don't yell Pencey Prep!**

**WinterShadow: Good.**

**-Drakesdarktwinsister explodes and WinterShadow slowly backs away from the ashes-**

**Mission Objective: Babysitting**

"Damn...This is where Abel lives now?"

Leon and the other AX members stared at the imperial mansion that loomed before them.

It was a huge, complex, and elegant structure made of the finest marble.

After a moment, Leon relaxed and put his hands on his hips, "Nah…can't be. He must be a servant here cause there's no way this pad can be his…"

Beside him, William puffed on his pipe, "You might be surprised," He murmured, knowing Abel a bit better then Leon, "Well, let's go inside, shall we?"

All nodded and they strolled up to the front door nervously. Leon reached up with a large fist and knocked broadly. The door opened soon after and a servant answered the door.

She was an elder. Her gray hair was kept short and her wizened eyes gazed up at them curiously.

"Oh…you must be the babysitters. Please…do come in…"

Carefully, they entered and were amazed; and they thought the outside was magnificent!

Too bad they couldn't stay for too long as the woman lead them to the main living room. She paused by the table.

"I shall go alert the Lady and Lord. They shall be with you shortly,"

With that, she vanished into one of the many halls. Silence hung thick in the cold air. The agents waited uneasily for word on what to do next. Suddenly, they heard whispering from behind a nearby corner of another hall.

They turned in unison to see two blond children peering at them curiously. One seemed a little timid and had lovely emerald eyes. The other looked a bit mischievous and had glacial blue eyes that were all too familiar.

"Hey there," Leon tried to greet them with a friendly wave.

But, as it seemed, it was also a good bye as the two girls disappeared quickly into the mansion.

The man's smile and hand went slack, "Alright…that was kinda weird," He muttered, "But the blue-eyed one, her eyes seemed kinda familiar, didn't they?"

The others nodded in agreement.

"My scans show that the child you speak of was indeed the offspring of Father Abel Nightroad,"

Tres's sudden comment made them jump nearly out of their skin.

Leon quickly snapped out of it, "What? Are you serious? Father Four eyes is an actual father now? And that was his little brat?"

Tres stared at him as blankly as always, "My scans reveal no definition for this term,"

"Ah…there you guys are," Abel's voice greeted from behind them. They turned quickly, "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Their jaws dropped at the sight of their old comrade and his lady.

They seemed almost perfect together. Both were tall, gracefully, and carried themselves with pride. Both had long hair, even though Abel's was silver and down, while the female's was blond, with a red streak in her bangs, and was kept up with a velvet ribbon.

Leon unconsciously whistled at the mistress, "Dang, Abel. Where'd you find this gem?"

The woman's amber eyes narrowed at him before she turned an insulted nose up.

Abel had an arm around her waist in a refined manner, "Come on, Leon. Behave yourself. This is my wife, Astharoshe Asran, or Asta, as I call her, the duchess of Kiev," He introduced.

William walked up respectively to Asta and took her hand to kiss it lightly, "Charmed, my dear. I am William and it's a great honor," He murmured, "Abel is behaving himself, I expect. And where, may I ask, is this lovely daughter of yours?"

Asta took her hand back firmly, "Kisa's in her room with her cousin, Amber," She informed.

Leon went and draped a heavy arm over Abel's shoulder and grinned, "So, Abel. You married a vampire and made a little half-breed. How cute…"

Next to him, Asta bristled, "What did you call me, Terran?"

The man seemed surprised, "Eh? Uh…no…I didn't mean to offend you, miss…Methuselah. Yeah, that's what I meant,"

The duchess smiled to herself, "And my daughter isn't a half-breed…"

That seemed to confuse all but William, who smiled as well. Leon looked from Abel to Asta and back. He then pointed at Abel.

"You're a vampire now? But, where's your bite?" He questioned, stumped.

Asta chuckled, "Over here…"

He glanced over at her and was shocked that she had pulled down the collar of her dress to reveal a bold vampiric bite on the side of her neck.

Now Leon was really confused, "Wait…Abel's the Methuselah? Just when you think you know a guy…"

The former priest chuckled and shook his head, "Nope, not Methuselah. My codename was Crusnik for a reason," He looked up mysteriously, "I am one…"

"Uncle Abel, who are they?" A young, almost toddler-like voice questioned.

Everyone turned to see the same girls from before standing before them. The timid green-eyed girl was who had spoken.

To his teammates' surprise, Abel went over and scooped up the small child. She sat in his arms so that she faced them.

"Amber, sweetheart, they are going to be your babysitters for the night,"

William smiled gently and held out a hand up to her, "Hello, my dear. You call me William, or Uncle William. Whatever you prefer…"

But Amber just hid her pretty face in her uncle's shoulder. She seemed to be a very shy child. Unfortunately, William took it as a bit as an insult.

"Hey now, I was just trying to be friendly," He nearly growled, only spooking her more, "I-Ow!"

The professor yelped as a small foot connected with his shin. The culprit was none other then little Kisa, who simply turned and strolled calmly over to her mother like nothing happened.

Abel smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, Kisa might be a bit of a handful…"

"Negative. Statistics show that there is a 98.9 chance that Subject Kisa will be troublesome to deal with," Tres stated out of the blue.

Amber looked up at Abel, "Uncle, that man talks funny…"

The Crusnik sweatdropped, "Um…that's because he's uh…" Amber tilted her head cutely, "Ah! That's because he's from a different country,"

Tres didn't seem pleased, "Nega-" Yet his comment was put on hold when Leon slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah! Tres is from, from Siberia! Yeah, that's it…"

The girl tilted her head again, "Sibwia?" She asked.

"Well, if you clowns are finished Abel and I should be going now…"Asta cut in sharply.

The woman was fixing her daughter's clothes and hair while muttering, "Now, _try_ and behave yourself for them, Kisa. Alright? Be a good girl and we'll buy you your favorite ice cream,"

Kisa beamed, "Alright, I promise," She chirped but William saw that she had crossed her tiny fingers behind her back.

He went to speak up, "Um…Miss Asta?"

But she didn't seem to want to hear it, "Enough! Abel and I are leaving right now. Take very good of both of them, especially Amber," She gave them a serious look, "For she is the Empress's own daughter,"

The men froze at that, and allowed the two nobles to leave. The two girls saw their relatives off silently. The front door opened and closed with a final slam.

There was a silence. Then Kisa giggled to herself.

"Let the torture begin…"

But nothing happened. Leon laughed nervously after a long silence.

"How…um, cute," He muttered. He then looked at no one, "Makes me wonder what exactly Father Four Eyes has been teaching you…"

The tension broke. William glanced around. The professor puffed at his pipe.

"Hmm…now what?" He pondered; looking up at the ceiling almost lost in thought.

The two kittens looked at each other before beaming at their babysitters, "Dinner!" They cried happily.

William smirked from behind his pipe, "Well then…dinner it is," He mused.

Leon was excited. Finally! Something to do other then just stand around, "To the kitchen!" He declared.

The two Crusniks giggled and trailed after their babysitters. But, suddenly, the man stopped cold. Leon turned, scratching his dark brown head.

"Uh…where_ exactly_ is the kitchen?" Do vampires even have kitchens or do they go 'out' to eat?" Leon questioned, remarking the last sentence.

He received a small blow in the head from Havel, "Next time think before you speak. And try to set a good example,"

Leon rubbed his sore head, "But I was making a point," He insisted, "I mean, what _exactly_ do Crusniks eat anyway?"

He glanced down at the girls. Kisa was staring up at him with a dark hungry look. Then, quickly, she licked her lips.

A chill went up his spine and he struggled through the chill to gaze at his comrades, "They…don't eat Terrans…do they?" He whispered half petrified.

"Negative. Scans show 90 of the time, Crusnik share a similar diet with Terrans…"Tres informed, "The other 10, they require Methuselah blood for proper function. No Terran blood is required whatsoever,"

Leon let out a relieved sigh but then realized something.

"Then why did Abel's little brat…?" He glanced down at Kisa, who, once again, was posing as a little angel. Leon practically glared at her suspiciously, "There's something wrong with this brat, I swear…"

"Scans of the building indicate that the kitchen is located twenty-five paces northeast, and fifty paces east of our present location," Tres added, his eye glowing red for a moment.

At that, the android led the way. Havel picked up Amber, who actually didn't seem to mind. But when William went to pick up Kisa…Well…let's just say he would have had better luck with a tiger…

The child squirmed restlessly, kicking and scratching at whatever flesh of William's she could reach. Finally, Kisa sunk her milk fangs into his arm.

"Youch! Release me, demon child!"

Luckily for the Englishman, Kisa seemed to grow tired and released him calmly. She gave a surprisingly adorable yawn as William nursed his bitten arm.

"She's got quite the pair of chompers for a young'un. I can say that much," He muttered, putting her down.

Kisa strolled a few steps away, nose up in the air. Havel chuckled softly and Amber glanced up at him with innocent curiosity. He beamed down at her gently.

"That cousin of yours is something else, isn't she?"

She seemed puzzled for a moment before beaming back, "Yup. She even gives Barber trouble," She informed.

"Barber? Who's that?" He pondered, " What kind of name is that for a noble?"

William chuckled beside her. He had obviously recovered from being attacked.

"I think she means Baybars…Lord Baybars, her mother's bodyguard and the chief of the Yeniceri,"

Amber nodded anxiously, "That's what I said: Barber!" She insisted, although still saying it wrong.

"Target reached," Tres informed.

The other men looked ahead to see the double-doored entrance to the kitchen. Two small, narrow windows gave them a peek inside. As far as they could see, it was huge.

Leon put his hands on his hips, "Not surprising since Father Four Eyes seems to own a bottomless pit of a stomach. Poor Asta probably barely keeps him full,"

Yet, no one else seemed to find it funny. Only a harsh silence answered him.

"Let's just please focus on taking care of the young ladies here," William groaned with slight annoyance, "They can't cook dinner themselves, you know,"

Leon put a thoughtful hand on his chin, "Or can they?" Another pause, "Nah…'

Tres glanced around in a form of confusion, "A situation has arisen…"He stated, "The charges are missing,"

**A.N: Like Chasing Amber, it might be awhile till this is updated. Just for background information, both girls are five years old. Please tell me what you think and I might update it sooner. R&R**


	2. Hide and Seek

**A.N**** Sorry about the lack of updates for this story. I wasn't sure if this story was liked enough to be continued.**

* * *

**Hide and Seek**

"Crap…where'd those brats run off to?"

The men turned around quickly, scanning the hall way with their gazes.

The two girls were nowhere to be seen. It was as if they had disappeared into thin air. There was no telling what they were up to and they had to find them before their parents got home. The agents weren't keen on suffering the wraith of their parents, especially not that of Amber's mother, the empress herself.

Tres's eye was glowing red, obviously scanning the room for clues on the missing charges, "My scans suggest that splitting up, to cover more ground, would be a more effective of a strategy,"

Once more, the others jumped at the android's sudden comment. However, they nodded at his suggestion and did as he said, dividing into groups of two: Havel and William, who would look for the gentler Amber, and Leon and Tres, who would apprehend Kisa.

The teams stuck together at first, knowing that the kids would stick together as well, until, perhaps, confronted. Then, they would probably split in the attempt to escape and then the assigned agents would take off after the assigned girl.

The men kept their ears and eyes peeled for the youngsters, looking and listening for any flashes of movement or giggles drifting on the slight breeze of the house, or even footsteps, signaling that they were close.

Yet, the building seemed peaceful enough, as if the girls were hiding and they were seeking; a child's game, how quaint. However, this was no game to the agents. No kids by the time Abel and Asta returned and…well…they didn't want to think about that…

"Come now, little ones. This is no time for games. Perhaps on a later day, ladies?" William tried to reason with them, hoping his voice would reach them.

No answer…

"Man…where are those little brats?" Leon grumbled to himself, before shouting, "Yo, Amber, Kisa! We have ice cream, and candy, and dolls…" He lowered his voice, "and whatever else little girls like…"

Just then soft giggles and footsteps reached their ears from every direction. The babysitters looked around almost frantically, except for Tres; he just stood there, his eye blinking red as he tried to pinpoint where the sound was coming from, but to no avail...

"System Malfunction..." He twitched as he went into shut down repair mode.

Leon was starting to get annoyed; his eye was twitching as he tried to think of what the little brats might be up to. 'Come on, think, think like Abel...What would Abel do if he was Kisa...?'

Just then a small glimmer caught his eye and he slowly approached it. "What the hell- Ah!" He screamed as he was dragged across the floor into the great room and hung from a chandelier by a rope tied around his ankle, "Help! Help Me!"

Havel could only stare up helplessly at his comrade and his captors, while William was trying to fix Tres, "Quit yelling, you'll scare the girls...Almost done...a few more tinkers...and Walla! Tres is fixed!"

Tres beeped, "Systems restored." He raised his weapons at Havel and William. They both gasped and stared at him in shock and a growing horror, "Commencing command. Eliminate all life forms on ground level, Commence."

Havel and William looked at each other then back at Tres before, at the same time, they both screamed, "RUN!"

Leon watched the whole scene unfold before him, dangling helplessly, and was suddenly glad he wasn't on solid ground, "Uhh, you know...I'm quite happy up here thank you very much...hehe..." His head snapped upwards as he heard soft giggling from above him, "Wha-? How did? Why are? Oh shit...No! No! Don't do that! Noooooo!" He screamed as Kisa, with a quick bite, severed the only thing saving him from Tres, the rope...

He fell to the ground screaming bloody murder as Kisa laughed, sitting up on the chandelier with Amber, who giggled softly.

"Uh...Kwisa...how did you get the Sibwia man to help us?" Asked Amber as she clung to the rim of the Chandelier for dear life, "And why are we up here?"

"Easy! I reprogrammed him when no one was looking, just before we came up here!" she answered smiling innocently. She quickly turned her gaze back down below when she heard Leon scream like a little girl as Tres chased him around the great room shooting at him, putting hundreds of holes all over the walls, "HAHAHA! This is priceless! Too bad I don't have Father's video camera..."

"What about the staff? Won't he kills them...?" asked Amber looking around worriedly, and then resting her glance on Kisa, who was still laughing at Leon, "Kwisa?"

"They all left after my Mother and Father did, I told them they wouldn't want to be here...AHAHA! Go Tres! Get'em!" she said as she threw her tiny fist in the air, cheering Tres on.

"You little demons! Get down here!" Leon yelled up while running for his life.

He only received twin tongues for his trouble.

Meanwhile, for the past couple of minutes, William had been calculating how to stop his death-bent android, and at last the opportunity had arisen. While Tres's attention was completely turned on Leon and Havel, the Englishman leapt at Tres and succeeded into grabbing on. His fingers searched for dear life while the android grasped his arm powerfully, quite near breaking a bone. When he was nearly wrenched off he found what he looking for, and pressed a tiny button hidden just under the collar of Tres's uniform.

"Reboot initiated…"Tres stated before going still.

"Aww man!" Little Kisa booed from the chandelier, looking far from thrilled, "Party poopers…"

Just then, the android came back alive. He straightened and stared at William, "Requesting orders…"

William finally had a chance to smoke his pipe in peace, "Ah, yes. Would you so kind as to-"

Leon butted in, pushing the smaller man to the ground, "Shooting those damn demons down from there!"

From the floor, William gaped at him, "Leon!"

The man looked back at him, "What?" Realization must have hit him suddenly, "Uh oh…"

It was too late. They would just have to hope that Tres didn't take 'shooting' down was the same as shooting them…

Tres cocked his guns and aimed with precision towards the ceiling. The bark of the bullets rang in the spacious hallway, followed by the crash of a chandelier. Alarmed, William rushed to the expensive mess, praying to find the girls unharmed.

"Amber? Kisa? Please tell me you two ladies aren't hurt…"

Coughing answered him, and the two sat uninjured amongst the debris. The Professor smiled and went to scoop them up. He shouldn't have known it wouldn't be that easy…

Before he could lay a finger on them, Kisa bit it quickly, and left him yelping in pain while she and her cousin tried to escape. No such luck for them either…

"Gotcha…" Leon breathed as he snatched the blue-eyed demon. Next to him, Havel had Amber secured as well. The man grinned down at Kisa, "We're not going to try that again. Now, come on you trouble makers. Time for dinner. It's an early bedtime for you…"

Kisa pouted as he carried her back to the kitchen. Havel followed with a quieter and tamer Amber, with Tres and a sobbing William at his heels. Leon pushed the door open firmly and headed straight for the kitchen table. Both girls were plopped down. This time, even Abel's daughter didn't budge, not with Tres on guard-duty.

The three remaining men combed the room for something to cook. They searched through the many cabinets, often finding rare spices and other fine ingredients. After a while, they eventually found several cook-able dishes and laid them out.

"Let's see…mashed potatoes, macaroni, corn, chicken nuggets. This will do for the growing girls," William listed, obviously feeling victorious.

Leon cast a glance towards the said girls, and to his relief and pride, the little terrors were right where he left them. With that assurance, the unlucky cooks began to prepare dinner.

Meanwhile, the cousins sat quietly, whispering, plotting…

* * *

"Dinner is served, ladies…" 

William chuckled to himself as he laid out several of the dishes out on the table. To his delight, the girls seemed interested in their cooking. Unfortunately, as it would turn out it wasn't in the way he had planned.

The babysitters stood by, watching, hoping that their hard work would play off, and that some good food would calm the girls down enough for them to be put to bed without further complications.

Kisa toyed with her food, picking and wiggling the macaroni and potatoes around with her fork in obvious boredom. Leon was quick to scold her.

"Now look kid, we spent a lot of time cooking this. Would you just please stop playing around and eat-?"

His words were stopped short by a mass of macaroni thrown at his head. The cousins giggled as the food easily dripped down his unamused face. The others stood by nervously, sensing their fellow agent's growing temper, which was hastened when a glob of potatoes joined the macaroni.

"That's it, you little brats! If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!"

This seemed to be what the girls were waiting for…

"Food fight!"

* * *

**A.N:**** What other trouble will the cousins get into now? Half credit for Crusnik 02; she helped me out when I had writer's block and got me going again. Plz R&R****  
**


	3. Bedtime

**Bedtime**

The agents never thought they would see a reenactment of the Armageddon, especially one where the weapons of mass destruction were food.

"Hit the deck!"

The males ducked, hitting the floor. At the table, the little devils were at it again, giggling evilly. Small globs of food fell around them, sometimes hitting their intended targets. Everything was swiftly becoming one big mess.

Only Tres remained standing; the girls were wise not to aim at him. Despite the hail of edible ammo, he kept a straight face, not programmed for the fight of the food.

"Are you crazy, Tres? Get down!" Leon growled, covering his brown head from the sticky, but delicious onslaught.

William stirred next to him with an idea; he looked up, "No, wait! He's perfect. He's the only one that can stop them," He insisted before glancing over at the android, "Tres, see if you can,"

Gunslinger looked over at the Professor and nodded, "Positive…" before approaching the charges, "My ladies, I suggest you surrender quietly or else action will be taken,"

The girls seemed worried; Amber practically hid behind her older cousin, "Kwisa…"She whimpered.

The older blond quite near hissed at the new, intimidating threat; she didn't seem ready to give in just yet. Her icy blue eyes scanned the kitchen for an escape route. An evil grin came to her seemingly innocent features.

The android scanned the young life forms, searching for the cause of the sudden change of expression. Unfortunately, he would find out first hand.

Without warning, Kisa tensed and before he knew it, a body lunged at his face, "Holy crap!" Tres exclaimed in utter surprise, the curse obviously from 'hanging out' with Father Leon.

Small feet soon connected with his face before the child they were attached to used him as a human, err, mechanical springboard. The force knocked him to the ground, and with their last hope down for the count, his fellows could only watch as the demons escaped from the kitchen to do who knew what.

"Damn it! They got Tres too!" Leon exclaimed with rising frustration.

The three men, previously flattened, climbed to their feet. William hurried to help Tres to his boots.

"Fucking brats…" The android murmured, almost too quietly for the nearby ears, with aloof anger.

The others stared at him in shock, "Did Tres just-?" Leon started numbly.

Havel stopped him," No, no, it was just…just the wind. Either that or the girls are literally driving us mad," He reasoned just as numbly, " Yeah, that sounds good. Fawn madness for the sake of not accepting the impossible and keeping our sanity,"

Dandelion seemed to agree with him, "You're preaching to the choir, brother!"

"Father…"

"Whatever!"

* * *

How to torture the babysitters next? Kisa's parents would be home soon to rescue the survivors, and so would Amber's, who were coming to pick up the growing heir from her cousin's. Playtime would soon be over…

"Kwisa, what do ee do now?" Amber murmured uneasily, "Uncle Awel and auntie Awta will be home soon…"

Kisa fidgeted, her mind working like clockwork. A sudden and wild snarl that echoed distantly through the mansion made her smile devilishly.

"Follow me…" She breathed cheerfully.

Amber ran after her, beginning to enjoy pranking the babysitters, although she was being brought up so that she could rule the Empire should anything happen to her mother, and was taught to behave as a lady. A shiver of a mixture of excitement and fear rippled through her as they headed to Binas' room, which had been locked for the babysitters' safety. Who was Binas, you ask? Well...

"Here, kitty, kitty. Dinner time!"

* * *

The brats were missing, again…

The mansion was oddly quiet, no giggles or the pitter-patter of demon feet. The men searched the house cautiously, expecting a booby trap at every corner. Yet, nothing had occurred…yet…

"Maybe we should just let the ladies do what they want," William suggested, "Their parents will be home soon and the girls don't seem to be up to anything,"

Leon whirled on him, "Are you kidding! Of course they're up to something!" He snarled with paranoia, "Those brats are evil incarnate! Who knows what they're plotting…"

The others just stared as the burly agent's eyebrow twitched and his eyes shifted almost madly; Leon was obviously on the brink of insanity. And they wondered why he didn't like working with children…

Havel broke the awkward silence with an attention-catching cough, "I think Father Leon might be right; it's best if we find the girls…"

William looked kinda ruffled by the fact that his idea was not stuck with, but continued along with his fellows. Yet, unbeknownst to them, they were being stalked…

An orange form crept quietly amongst the furniture, growling softly as it followed its prey. Amber and Kisa strolled after their secret weapon, giggling, hardly able to contain themselves. Once the family pet was within pouncing range, the girls hid behind a corner as Binas settled down on her powerful haunches and waited…

Meanwhile, the agents continued to look for their charges, not knowing all they had to do was turn around.

However, they were getting a chilling feeling that they were being watched, and by inhuman eyes. Yet, they ignored it and dismissed it as being paranoid, especially when they swore they heard something and would turn to catch the source only to find nothing there.

"This is getting ridiculous. They could be anywhere! This place is huge!" Leon finally huffed.

William just gave him a 'told ya so' look, "Very odd coming from the person who suggested we keep looking…" He remarked coldly, still steamed from his idea being pushed aside.

Before an argument could start, Tres suddenly interrupted, "Detecting movement and life forms. Confirmed: two identified human…" He stated. Relief, from the fact that the girls were nearby, rippled through the agents only to be replaced with surprise and a growing fear sparked by the android's next words, " One identified feline. Specifications: Bengal Tiger. Suggested course of action: Get the hell out of here!"

"EH?"

"See! I'm not the only one those devils are messing with!" Leon protested, "Now, you heard the man, err, android! These brats have found a furry weapon of mass decapitation!"

"What the-?" Was all Havel, who was a little too close to the last hall, could mutter before he was drag off his feet and around the corner by great paws, "Help me! It's got me!"

The remaining whirled around in surprise to find their fellow father missing. They were obviously too late in their retreat; one man was already cat food.

"Havel!" William exclaimed, instinctively running to save him, while the others ran to stop him.

"You idiot! Get back here!" Leon snarled yet was surprisingly left behind.

"Agreed. Pursuit is highly illogical and is not suggested for this situation," Tres advised, "A swift retreat is the best course of action,"

Despite this, the Professor kept after and turned the corner. Leon followed only to run straight into William, who had stopped short mysteriously. Tres followed suit and stopped behind Leon.

"Requesting reason for sudden halt of previous course of action…"

Leon looked over William's shoulder, and it wasn't long before he burst out laughing, "Hey, Havel, I think she likes you…" He jested, "No fair! I wanted a girlfriend first!"

"Very funny…"

The previously screaming father was held between the big cat's great paws, his chin resting on his palm with no amusement. The tiger, on the other hand, seemed very content as she practically licked away the flesh on the man's face, all the while purring contently. Behind the feline, their targets could only watch as their plan backfired.

"No, no, Binas! You weren't supposed to lick them! You're supposed to…I don't know…eat'em or something!" Kisa declared to her family's pet in dismay and frustration. She then crossed her arms and looked away, "Hmph…But what can you expect from a _house_ tiger…"

As expected, Binas paid the little girl no mind, and kept on bathing her prize. Meanwhile, the free and dry agents just stared on, amused beyond words. Havel didn't seem in very good humor though; he glared at his comrades between licks.

"Well? Don't just…stand there…! Do…something!"

Leon chuckled and shook his head ruefully, "Alright, keep your robe on. I'm coming…"

Arrogantly, the brunette strolled right over to Binas and got a good grip on his comrade. To his surprise, the tiger only gave a small fight, digging her claws into Havel's shoulders, before she allowed her prize to be taken from her. The once captured priest climbed to his feet shakily and rubbed his face, which was dripping with cat saliva, and fixed his mused hair. He stretched gratefully in his freedom. However, that freedom was seemingly short-lived:

Binas wanted her chew toy back…

The great cat rose to her paws, growling with growing aggravation; her slender tail twitched forebodingly. The agents received a bad case of the chills immediately; instinctively knowing they now had to run for their lives. A fearsome roar escaped the tiger and the men split in terror, the cat and kits on their tail.

"Now this is more like it!" Kisa declared at her pet's heels, her cousin at hers, "Get' em, Binas!

The first thing the AX headed for was a conveniently open door, which they had no clue belonged to the thing chasing them. They dashed inside, the cat after them. Before they knew it, the door was closed behind them and locked, mischievous giggles echoing beyond it…

* * *

"I'm serious, young lady…"

"But mama…I really don't know what happen to them. We fell asleep and they were gone…"

Kisa trailed after her mother meekly, fearing her 'captives' would be discovered. Afterall, Asta was steadily approaching the 'prison' and looked suddenly determined that what she sought was behind that certain door.

"Sure…let's just see what Binas has to say…"

The duchess grasped the doorknob, noticed briefly it was locked and quickly changed that. Just then, her father came over to them, obviously worried about his old teammates' whereabouts.

"Have you found them yet? Please tell me you at least got the bodies…"

Asta smirked at her husband's comment before turning to the door, "Don't worry, Binas may look fierce but she's really more like an overgrown tabby…"

The concern did not vanish from Abel's pale face, "I know, but still…"

"Relax, I'm certain they're in here…"

"In Binas' room? That's strange, I swore we locked it before we left…"

Kisa resisted the urge to whistle innocently and avoided her parents' knowing looks, trying not to look guilty. Sensing the jig was nearly up, Amber had left her own parents to take her share of the heat, like a good princess should.

Following their daughter, Ion and Seth came by as well, wondering what the commotion was about. They only had to take one look at the scene to figure out what was going on.

"Did you find them?" Ion questioned softly, "They are still in one piece, aren't they?"

The empress, on the other hand, gave her heir a parenting look that was countered by a killer pair of puppy dog eyes from Amber. Unable to stay mad at her own flesh and blood, Seth sighed and smiled before scooping up the young girl and situating her in her arms.

"We'll just have to find a way to keep you at the palace from now on, huh?"

Amber, loving her huge 'castle', as any five-year-old would, nodded happily. Her mother just smiled gently down her before facing forward towards their present problem again.

Meanwhile, Asta finally got around to opening the door. Everyone waited as the room was bared to them. Inside, as the duchess had expected, the four men dwelled, along with their new 'girlfriend'. Their hair and clothes were ruffled and they looked far from happy.

"Well, at least they got their bath…"Abel commented lightly.

"Very funny…" Replied a voice within the room.

Asta put one hand on her hip and glared down at the men inside, "Alright…everyone out…now…"

The only protester was Binas, who only gave an obedient yawn towards her mistress. Otherwise, the trapped men wiggled out of the tiger's paws and trudged out to the two couples. They were more or less unharmed, if not a bit traumatized.

"I am never babysitting again…" Leon grumbled as he marched out, followed by his fellow bruised and rattled agents.

Ion was a little skeptical, obviously having never seen Kisa's demon side and doubting his precious daughter could do much harm herself, "Ah, come on. It couldn't have been that bad…"

The priests looked down at the new couple, realizing for the first time they were in presence of the country's rulers. Of course, William was the first to greet the Empress and her husband. He bowed to Ion and then sought Seth's small hand before kissing it as any 'gentlemen' would.

"Greetings, my lord and lady. Such an honor,"

Not quite interested in formalities, Leon snatched the Englishman by the scruff of his uniform and dragged him off, "Come on, I don't want to stay in this crazy country for much longer,"

As if agreeing in some strange way, little Amber yawned cutely in her mother's arms. Her parents then exchanged knowing glances before following the agents towards the front door.

"We should be going too. Bye, Abel, Asta…" Ion called after his in-laws.

The owners of the mansion gave their quick farewells to their relatives; the two smiled warmly at Ion while Asta gave a respectful bow to the empress and Abel gave her a quick, brotherly peck on check, after kneeling down greatly just to reach her, of course.

There was an overall sleepy mood to the mansion now. The babysitters were exhausted after looking after the two growing demons, and the nobles after attending their party. The rulers and the fathers were practically out the door. Kisa was so tired, the little schemer, that she had passed out on a couch. On the other hand, Amber was on her way out with her parents. However, Leon wasn't ready to leave yet. Well, he had been, until he noticed how Abel and his woman were approaching their bedroom, the glances their shared suggestive, as were their movements.

"Well, Abel…Kisa is asleep and the babysitters are gone. How about we…" Asta leaded seductively, practically pulling the ex-priest into their room.

Leon grinned to himself at his luck and quietly snuck after the couple. Unfortunately, his comrades noticed his path, and in turn, snuck up behind him in time to catch Dandelion sneaking a peek into the lord and lady's bedroom. On the count of three, the three remaining dragged their perverted friend away from the scene by his ear.

"Come on. This is no place for peeping…" Havel growled.

However, Leon fawned innocence, "What'd I do?" yet gave up, especially when he noticed a certain brat was missing from the couch. The four jumped when the door they were heading to, open from the previously departed who expected to be followed shortly, closed violently and locked, "I think we should have left when we had the chance…"

**A.N:**** Hope you enjoyed this little short. Please review…**


End file.
